<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dates by yunomixtape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504070">Dates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunomixtape/pseuds/yunomixtape'>yunomixtape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Fluff, Happy Ending, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Sequel, Trying to remember, angsty, oneshot sequel but long-ass ride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunomixtape/pseuds/yunomixtape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He fell in love, got hurt, and literally forgot about everything. Taeyong's memories are blurry, too hard to see.</p><p>However, aside from Taeyong, there's this someone who shares the memories with him. Jaehyun, who chose to give him new memories instead of forcing him to remember.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A sequel, read "Letters" first.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ray of sunlight hit exactly Taeyong's closed eyes, he wanted to whine but he just ended up waking up. White familiar surroundings welcomed him.</p><p>He's back at the hospital again.</p><p>He tried to sit down, which was hard cause his head is aching. He looked around the room and saw a woman sleeping beside his bed.</p><p>The woman moved a little until she realized her son's already awake, "Oh, finally! Yongie, sweetie- are you okay? Does anything hurt?" She asked worriedly.</p><p>Taeyong tried to smile, he really tried, but he chose to close his eyes tightly instead. Still can't remember anything. And that frustrates him so much.</p><p>He heard his mom called the doctor, which he didn't mind at all. He got a minor check up, was given some medicine to drink too.</p><p>He was told that he's fine, that he shouldn't stress himself out nor force himself to remember anything. He just nodded, as if he understood everything.</p><p>"Don't worry, we'll take care of him!" Ten cheerfully said to assure Taeyong's mother. The woman still have to take care of their restaurant, she just reminded a few things before she finally left.</p><p>Taeyong's now alone with Ten and Sicheng. "Where's your husband?" He asked the Chinese guy. "He got work, and he's just my fiance okay?"</p><p>He just nodded, he's not actually interested- about everything to be exact. He wanted to escape from everyone, but he knows that he can't.</p><p>Lee Taeyong, 22, a famous author.</p><p>That's the only thing he's sure about himself. His personality? He's not sure, he just lets his instinct work- and for the whole week, it always surprises him.</p><p>"Yong," Ten called, sighing. "You're spacing out."</p><p>He wants to shoo them away, say that he wants to be alone. Yet, he can't. It's the guilt that's trying to stop him.</p><p>The three of them started talking casually, mostly about how Sicheng and Yuta copes up living together. For a moment, he found himself comfortable.</p><p>"By the way," he cleared his throat that almost dried up. "How did I got here..?" He finally asked.</p><p>The other two looked at each other as if they're communicating through their eyes. Ten answered, "A man brought you here and said you passed out last night.. at the middle of the street."</p><p>Taeyong tried to recall what happened last night. And when he did, he suddenly felt his head ached again.</p><p>Jaehyun..</p><p>"W-where is the man?" He asked another. "We don't know, he already left when we got here. We only know about him when the nurse said it." Sicheng shrugged.</p><p>Taeyong gave up as they continue their conversation.</p><p>☾</p><p>Later that day, Taeyong no longer have to stay at the hospital. The doctor gave him permit that he could go home.</p><p>His mother insisted for him to stay at their house, but he was stubborn enough to stay at his own apartment. Like what he said, he wants to be away from everyone as much as possible.</p><p>Not that he hates them, he's just can't fully adjust at the moment.. yet.</p><p>He can't remember anything, but he feels like escaping. For an unknown reason, he wanted to cry. He hates how he doesn't know anything about what's happening to him.</p><p>Instead of taking a rest that night, he went out again. Took a stroll alone, and sat at the same bus stop- hoping he'll see the man.</p><p>Though it's not raining, he still hopes.</p><p>"Oh? Woah, didn't expect to see you here again."</p><p>A smile immediately formed into Taeyong's lips, not even aware he did that. He looked up and saw Jaehyun smirking at him. "Hey,"</p><p>"How are you? Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?" Jaehyun asked as soon as he sat down beside him. "I just passed out, not a big deal. Thanks for sending me to the hospital, by the way."</p><p>Jaehyun just showed a smile, which Taeyong found beautiful and contagious. Plus the dimples, he felt like poking it but he prevented himself in doing so.</p><p>Silence filled them up. Surprisingly, it's a comfortable silence and Taeyong loved it. It's like.. comfort and peace together.</p><p>Or comfort inside the peace.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Taeyong asked and glanced at him. "Huh? Ah, just went to a friend's house. I'm on my way home and.. I saw you."</p><p>Silence once again.</p><p>He wanted to ask Jaehyun about last night, about what he said "again"  and the endearment "love" yet he felt like something got stuck on his throat.</p><p>And for an unknown reason, Taeyong found himself comfortable with the man. He's a stranger, which is unusual. Right?</p><p>"How about you? Why are you here instead of resting?" Jaehyun asked back.</p><p>Should Taeyong say the truth? That he went there because he's expecting to see him? That will came out weird so he just shrugged, "Just because."</p><p>They stayed in that position for like a few more minutes, not really few cause it was like an hour too.</p><p>"I'm.. kinda hungry, do you wanna grab something to eat?"</p><p>Taeyong didn't expect that, he froze. "I meant a food from a convenience store nearby, I just find it rude if I'll leave you here." The man explained.</p><p>He lets out a sigh of a relief, not even sure why, but he smiled while slowly nodding. "Kinda hungry too."</p><p>They walked side by side, not that awkward, but Taeyong wanted to be closer for an unknown reason. Fortunately, he controlled himself.</p><p>Both grabbed a kimbap which Jaehyun insisted to pay, Taeyong wanted to pay for it but he didn't bring his wallet again with him.</p><p>"You like this too, have it." Jaehyun handed the banana milk he bought.</p><p>Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at it. "I.. like that.. too..?" It was weird, totally weird. Ever since the accident, he didn't buy any banana milk as he's not interested with it.</p><p>Jaehyun avoided his gaze, "Yeah. You said it on a fansign event before." He just nodded and accepted it.</p><p>"You're really a big fan huh? I would dare to spend more time with you, felt like I'll start to remember things whenever you're with me."</p><p>Taeyong wasn't aware of what he said, it took him seconds before he realized it. "I mean-" no words came out.</p><p>He heard Jaehyun chuckled and that made him panic for a reason he doesn't know.</p><p>"I felt like you're comfortable with me, I'm glad with that." The man said. Taeyong didn't deny it but he didn't respond.</p><p>Is he that obvious? Well, he is indeed comfortable with the man.</p><p>☾</p><p>Taeyong woke up the next day with an unfamiliar feeling, he felt light. Unlike the other days when he always feel tired after waking up.</p><p>The sun hasn't fully risen yet, but the skies are quite clear. He decided to take a morning stroll, but he noticed his mailbox were full again.</p><p>He sighed before taking all those, mostly are letters and gifts from his readers. However, only one thing caught his attention. "1/1" written on a brown paper.</p><p>A 1/1 with no context? It's weird but he didn't overthink about it that much. He kept everything inside his room and did his initial plan, walk around the village.</p><p>He spent the day alone, just the way he wanted. Though he received texts and calls from his friends while they were working.</p><p>New morning came and like yesterday, he went out to get everything from the mailbox again. Taeyong wasn’t expecting something but the weird brown paper was there again, 1/8 was written this time.</p><p>Taeyong, of course, didn’t care. Not until he received another one the next say. It’s 1/15 this time. What’s with the numbers? Or fractions? Or whatever that is.</p><p>“Good morning!” The loud voice from his neighbor quickly made him frown, “Oh. Taeyong! Hi!” Yuta smiled widely.</p><p>Yes, he’s neighbors with Yuta and Sicheng. Which was fine, Sicheng is always away because of work but Yuta? He’s kinda annoying sometimes.</p><p>“Yeah.. hi,” he awkwardly replied. “What’s that?” Yuta asked when he got near. He snatched the paper away from Taeyong to have a look, “1/15?”</p><p>Taeyong shrugged, “Yeah. You know anything about math?” He asked. Yuta laughed at him, “You’re the one who studied engineering here, you should be the one who knows math.”</p><p>That makes sense, but Taeyong- he has an amnesia. “Oh, shit.” Yuta bit his lower lip when realizations hit him. “Sorry,”</p><p>“It’s fine. I’m just curious about these numbers I received for three days straight,” he opened up his thoughts unwillingly, but hoping he’ll receive help.</p><p>“Three days straight?” Yuta gasped, “What else you received except 1/15?” </p><p>Taeyong squinted his eyes as he tried to remember. “1/1, 1/8, now 1/15. Is there a mathematical equation for that? Should I add them?” He concluded, making Yuta shook his head. “Aren’t they dates?”</p><p>Dates?</p><p>Okay, that makes sense. January 1? January 8? January 15? “But what for?” He spoke for his mind. “I don’t know. Ah, nevermind! Don’t mind this kind of things, Yong. Relax and chill, don’t stress yourself.”</p><p>Taeyong isn’t really stressing himself, just curious. But he nodded and thanked Yuta for an unknown reason before going back inside his own apartment.</p><p>Later that day, he decided to go out. Staying inside is a little suffocating. Though outside is like a scary place for him.</p><p>He got no exact destination, his feet brought him to the same usual bus stop though. Taeyong isn’t even shock when he saw Jaehyun, sitting alone.</p><p>“Do you like, uh, staying here? Like, do you go here everyday?” Taeyong asked, stealing the other’s attention. He sat down beside him, waiting for his response.</p><p>Jaehyun’s face lit up, Taeyong noticed that but he chose to ignore it. “I-“ Jaehyun gulped, “-was waiting for you.”</p><p>He blinked twice, and never did again. Did he even hear it right? Taeyong wanted to ask or something like “huh?” but he chose to avoid his gaze.</p><p>“I mean, I was hoping to see you. I wanna know how you were doing,” Jaehyun instantly explained. Taeyong still doesn’t get why the other looks so concerned, he just nodded in return.</p><p>Jaehyun scoffed softly, “So.. how were you?”</p><p>“Great. Took a rest for almost three days by locking myself in my apartment, plus I got nowhere to go anyway.” He casually replied.</p><p>He felt the other’s eyes on him but he didn’t mind, “Glad to hear you’re doing great.” Jaehyun whispered, enough for both of them to hear. “Yeah, progress I guess.”</p><p>They both dived in silence as they comfortably look at the sky, the sun hasn’t fully set yet- making their view a beautiful orange sky.</p><p>“Is it safe for you to be here?” Jaehyun suddenly asked, Taeyong glanced at him, “Yeah, of course. Why not?”</p><p>“Isn’t this the place where the accident happened? Probably why you collapsed the first time we met.” Jaehyun looked back at him. </p><p>Their eyes met and Taeyong prayed to the Gods to freeze the time. However, he’s the one who looked away first. </p><p>He rolled his eyes jokingly, “Yup, but that doesn’t mean I’m not safe. This could also help me remember, though I don’t feel like I wanna remember anything.”</p><p>The honesty from Taeyong’s voice was clearly heard, making Jaehyun confused. “You don’t wanna remember anything?” </p><p>Taeyong shrugged. “Being clueless to the world and about yourself is so damn hard. But I got this instinct inside me that says I’ll regret it if I remember something. Weird, right?”</p><p>The way he opened up, is something he doesn’t do to his parents and his friends. Right at that moment, Taeyong was so sure that Jaehyun’s giving him different kind of.. peace.</p><p>“I’m not really in the position to say it’s weird, but I got your point.” Jaehyun replied. “It’s really preferable to be clueless than.. remembering memories full of pain.”</p><p>Just like the first time they met, Taeyong felt the pain again from the other’s tone. Is he referring to the boy again?</p><p>“Jaehyun..” Taeyong uttered, “You should start freeing yourself from the pain, I don’t think you deserve it.”</p><p>Taeyong himself was quite shock with the advice he gave. First of all, it’s not his business to mind. And secondly, it’s not like Jaehyun asked for an advice.</p><p>Never give someone an advice if they didn’t ask for it, sometimes all they need is someone to listen. </p><p>Jaehyun looked at him, “But it’s worth it.”</p><p>☾</p><p>“Do you, perhaps, got time?” Jaehyun’s sudden question made Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows. “Why?” He questioned.</p><p>They met again, the same time and same place. They don’t believe it’s coincidence, but they didn’t admit that they were there to meet each other.</p><p>The other sighed and bowed his head a little, “I.. wanna ride the bus with no exact place to go. Just.. ride, you know.” He smiled as he explained.</p><p>“But it’s fine if you don’t want to, I can just go alone like-” before he could even finish his sentence. Taeyong stood up, “Let’s go! Here comes the bus!”</p><p>To be honest, Taeyong doesn’t know what made him go. He knows he’s not in the condition to playfully roam around, but like what the doctor said.. progress.</p><p>“Hey, wait. You dropped this.” Jaehyun picked up a paper and handed it back to him. Taeyong took it with a sigh, “It’s nothing important. Just one of those things my readers give me.”</p><p>It’s the brown paper again, 1/22 is written. Not even sure what that means.</p><p>They rode the bus and Jaehyun paid for both of them. They sat beside each other with Taeyong on the window side, “This is cozy.” He admitted.</p><p>Jaehyun chuckled at him, “Well, cozier if it’s raining.” He said. “Yeah? What made you want to ride a bus even though you’re not going anywhere? What’s the purpose of this?”</p><p>“Just.. I used to walk every day with someone. Walking is like our rest together. One day, he told me he wants to experience riding a bus. He wants to rest his head on my shoulder while sharing our earphones—”</p><p>Before Jaehyun could even finish his sentence, Taeyong’s head softly rested on his shoulder. “It was the boy who sent you letters, right? Don’t mind me doing it on behalf of him.. since he can’t do it with you anymore.”</p><p>Deep inside, with unsure thought- Taeyong felt stupid. Why would he do something on behalf of someone?</p><p>Well, maybe because it’s Jaehyun we’re talking about. Jaehyun, a stranger-reader, who made him feel comfortable out of all people.</p><p>They remained in that position for hours. Bus stopping and go, until it was already the last destination. </p><p>“Let’s ride a cab?” Jaehyun smiled as he offered. “Wait, should we eat first?” He bit his lower lip when he realized they haven’t eaten yet.</p><p>Taeyong chuckled softly, “Let’s take a walk instead, then eat whatever streetfood we sees.”</p><p>Jaehyun freeze for a second, “Walk?”</p><p>“You said you guys used to walk as a rest? Let’s do it.” Taeyong held Jaehyun’s hands unconsciously as they started to walk.</p><p>They passed by different streetfoods and eat until they were both so full. “I think it’s now time to ride a cab, I’m tired.” Taeyong pouted.</p><p>Jaehyun smiled at him, he brushed his fingers through Taeyong’s hair before nodding. “Aight, let’s go.”</p><p>They were busy talking about random things inside the cab, didn’t even notice they already arrived in front of Taeyong’s apartment.</p><p>“How about you? You sure can walk to your house?” He asked, a little bit worried. But Jaehyun gave him an assuring smile, “I can handle so go in. See you, Yong.” </p><p>Taeyong smiled back, “You’ll go to the bus stop tomorrow?”</p><p>“As long as I have the reason to.” Jaehyun joked before he laughs. “But yeah, I do have a reason to. Goodnight.”</p><p>☾</p><p>Two weeks passed and they never missed a day to spend together.</p><p>Taeyong keeps on getting to know Jaehyun deeper, everyday with a new information about the man. </p><p>Like, Jaehyun’s studying law even though he’s already late for his age in his year. Jaehyun’s favorites, pet peeves, and hobbies.</p><p>He’s lying if he’ll say he’s not happy.</p><p>The progress should be for him, for his amnesia condition. But he can also see the progress of Jaehyun, like moving on. Taeyong can no longer hear the pain from the man’s voice every time he asks about his ‘ex’.</p><p>They’re helping each other, it’s indeed a progress.</p><p>“Taeyong! Your gifts!” Ten entered his apartment with full hands. He got everything in the mailbox on behalf of Taeyong, “Thanks, Ten.”</p><p>Ten dropped everything in the floor but a piece of paper caught his attention. “What’s this? 5/7?” He picked it up.</p><p>Taeyong shrugged, “That’s the 19th paper I received with only a fraction written. No days passed that I didn’t received any.” </p><p>Ten also shrugged, not giving a damn about it. But Taeyong kept the paper, he wants to- maybe decipher or solve it- once the sender stops sending him those.</p><p>“I’m here!” Doyoung, who just entered, stole their attention with a box of donuts on his hand. “Me too!” Jungwoo also appeared.</p><p> “Wow. You two arrived earlier than the couple beside my apartment.” Taeyong chuckled.</p><p>Doyoung, Jungwoo, and Ten froze for a second when they heard their friend laugh, but the also got over it. They’re still not used to Taeyong laughing, they think he’s still adjusting to the world but here he is— “progressing”.</p><p>“Yuta and Sicheng are probably still asleep, they f each other last night real good-” Ten didn’t finish what he was saying when Jungwoo forced him to eat a donut, “None of our business, okay? Gross.”</p><p>On the other hand, Doyoung immediately went to Taeyong. “What are you doing?” He asked. “Nothing, just looking at my books. I kinda.. feel like writing again.”</p><p>Sure, Taeyong doesn’t remember anything. But he guess it’s the “personality” or “instinct” that suddenly makes him want to write again.</p><p>And maybe because he’s inspired too.</p><p>“Wait a minute,” Ten went between the two with a wide grin. “Writing again? Are you motivated? By who? Don’t tell me by Doyoung?”</p><p>Doyoung rolled his eyes, “Why not?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, it’s not him.” Taeyong honestly answered as he scan his book’s pages.</p><p>He felt the three’s stares but he didn’t react. He knows they’ll freak out when he tell them he has a new friend. The worse part is, he haven’t introduced him to them yet.</p><p>And that's probably the reason why he invited the man over. The day's nothing special, his friends got no work so they decided to bond for a day.</p><p>Taeyong also got to convinced Jaehyun to come over. He's quite excited to see them finally meet.</p><p>"Woah, you guys are early huh?" Yuta appeared with Sicheng behind him, "You two are actually too early too, especially for someone who just lives next door." Ten sarcastically replied.</p><p>Sicheng snickered at him, "Why are you so hyped up? Where's your boyfriend? Johnny?" he asked. "Cool off."</p><p>"Again?!" They all shouted in disbelief, except Taeyong who already knows it. Ten slept over last night, crying over Johnny.</p><p>Ten rolled his eyes and nodded, "Yeah. But can we not talk about him? Tsk!" he flipped his invisible long hair before proceeding to the kitchen, followed by SIcheng.</p><p>"Their relationship is so toxic," Doyoung shook his head as he sat down beside Taeyong. "I know, but they love each other." he sighed.</p><p>He felt Doyoung's gaze while he's reading, it kinda made him uncomfortable but he's his friend. "Yah, Doyoung! Don't look at Yongie as if you'll eat him anytime." Yuta laughed.</p><p>Jungwoo also laughed and sat down between Taeyong and Doyoung, "Dodo, Yongie is still not in the phase to open up and have a lovelife. Back off." </p><p>Taeyong smiled at Jungwoo because of that. He knows Doyoung have feelings for him but he just.. can't feel the same. They're good friends and it's better like that.</p><p>They all stopped when a doorbell was heard. "We all got a spare key, who would use the doorbell?" Yuta asked. "No one went out, Yuta. And I doubt it's Johnny." Doyoung muttered in a confused face.</p><p>Taeyong stood up so quick he almost stumble, "It's a friend of mine! You guys should meet him, he's a good guy I swear." He smiled widely, leaving everyone in awe. </p><p>He opened the door, Jaehyun came into sight with his appearing dimples. "Good morning, Yongie." he greeted. "Jaehyun! Come in, I'll introduce you to my friends."</p><p>Taeyong saw how shock Jaehyun was. Well, he didn't tell him cause he wants to surprise both sides.</p><p>"What the fuck,"</p><p>Yuta's curse was so on point that made Taeyong flinched, he noticed how Yuta's fist were turning into hard rocks. "Yuta, calm down. He's not a bad guy-"</p><p>"Not a bad guy?! Taeyong, do you even know him?! Do you already remember something and made us a fool?!" Yuta's loud voice were heard 'til the kitchen. Sicheng and Ten went to the living room where they all are. Ten's jaw dropped and Sicheng just gasped.</p><p>"What are you saying? Do you guys know Jaehyun?" Taeyong asked, eyes going back and forth. "Taeyong, let me explain-"</p><p>Before Jaehyun could even continue his words, Yuta already grabbed him by his collar and threw a straight punch. Everything was too fast. Taeyong's view is getting blurry but what's happening is clear to him. He wanted to stop everyone but his sight went black.</p><p>☾</p><p>It feels like it's back to square one. Taeyong waking up in a hospital bed with blurry visions and memories, head aching so bad. </p><p>His mother was nowhere, he saw Ten and Sicheng at the couch not too far- both sleeping. It's dark outside the window, obviously it's midnight or something. </p><p>Taeyong sat at the bed, staring outside the window. He got so many questions in mind, he needs an answer- but he's not sure if he really wants it.</p><p>His instincts are saying it'll be bad for his state, it wouldn't do him good. Nonetheless, he still need to know the truth. He only got an amnesia, he didn't die to forget everything.</p><p>"Yongie?"</p><p>He tilted a little and saw sleep Ten walking towards his bed, "You're awake! Are you hurt? Do you need anything? I'll call the doctor-"</p><p>"No. I'm fine, I'll ask for help if I need it." Taeyong tried to smile, but his eyes started to water for an unknown reason.</p><p>Ten pulled him softly for a hug, there he sobbed harder. He doesn't know why he's crying. All he knows is.. everything's too heavy inside his hard. What's making it worse is.. he doesn't know what it was.</p><p>Sadness? Pain? Sure, it is. But what's causing him to feel this? It frustrates him so much that he's clueless about what's making him feel emotions. It's so hard.</p><p>"I still can't remember anything," he uttered between the sobs. Ten smoothly rubbed his back, "You don't have to, Yongie."</p><p>Taeyong pulled away, "I do, I have to. I should know-"</p><p>"Remembering is different from knowing, Yongie. You deserve to know the truth, all the things that happened in the past. It's your memories, you should know them. However, remembering isn't necessary.. for now. Hmm?" Ten consoled.</p><p>He can't help but sigh, "Tell me, what past is it? Does it.. involve Jaehyun?"</p><p>"Tell me first how you met him, and since when." Ten asked in a serious manner, obviously trying not to show how mad he is. "More than two weeks ago? At a bus stop, it was a coincidence. He was also the one who sent me to the hospital the first time I fainted."</p><p>Ten cursed under his breath, "More than two fucking weeks.."</p><p>Taeyong didn't say anything. All he wants to know now is why his friend is so mad.</p><p>"Okay, Yongie. Listen to me, say something if you can't take my words, hmm?" Ten sighed. Taeyong just nodded his head.</p><p>"Jaehyun was our childhood friend. You, me, Sicheng, Yuta, and him. You two were the closest, we can't even separate you both. You two had feelings for each other since highschool, but you both confessed and got together in college. Everything was cool, your relationship is like a definition of perfection." </p><p>Ten didn't received any response so he continued.</p><p>"But it wasn't as perfect as we all thought. One day, two days after Christmas, he left you- us. He left the country without saying anything. He changed his phone number, deactivated all his accounts, obviously telling us not to contact him again. But you were eager to get an explanation from Jaehyun. You found his new address from their house's caretaker.."</p><p>Taeyong gulped.</p><p>"You sent him a letter every friday. Starting January 01 to July 09 of 2021, last year."</p><p>This time, Taeyong tried to gulped again but it felt like something was stuck in his throat.</p><p>That's when he realized about Jaehyun's stories, the boy. It was him- all this fucking time, Jaehyun was referring to him. He's not just a hopeless romantic reader.</p><p>"Your first novel was dedicated to Jaehyun, that's why you used both of your names as the protagonists."</p><p>He felt stupid, a fool who got fooled. He was too comfortable with Jaehyun, he enjoyed the comfort in peace that Jaehyun made him feel so he didn't notice that disconnected dots.</p><p>His novel's characters, the comfortability, the way Jaehyun let him do things on behalf of the boy he though was someone else, the too good to be true happiness he felt in a short amount of time.</p><p>He felt.. betrayed.</p><p>"We talked to him," Ten informed. "We asked Jaehyun why didn't he tell you, he said you told him you don't want to remember anything. And that dumbass also thought that it's better this way, that you forgot everything. He thinks it's better to replace the bad memories with new ones."</p><p>Jaehyun cared.</p><p>Jaehyun also told him the reason why he left him before on the first day he met. Taeyong's eyes widened, "Where is he? I wanna talk to him. Now."</p><p>Ten was shock with the action but he shook his head. "Your mother ordered us not to let him come near you. Taeyong, he's also the reason why you got into an accident almost four months ago and being in a coma for 3 months."</p><p>Taeyong shut his eyes tightly. so tight until he started seeing blurry pictures in the dark. </p><p>He received a text from the house's caretaker that Jaehyun came back. He was running towards the bus stop, and to reach it- he needs to cross the roads and there a van hit him causing him to fall and bleed. </p><p>"Yongie? Yong, are you okay?"</p><p>Another scene appeared, this time he saw himself writing in a paper. Dates. Dear Jaehyun. Yours Truly, Yong.</p><p>"Sicheng, wake up! Call the doctor- the nurse! Whoever!"</p><p>The view switched where he's hugging a man, it was Jaehyun. </p><p>"Mr. Lee? Open your eyes and look at me, Mr. Lee."</p><p>Taeyong forced his eyes open, catching his breath. He stopped breathing as he slowly remember those vivid memories. </p><p>"I-I'm fine. I- I need to talk to Jaehyun-" he wanted to stand up but the doctor didn't let him. He was injected by something until he felt his eyes closing slowly.</p><p>"Jaehyun.."</p><p>☾</p><p>"Mom, please.."</p><p>"Taeyong, you listen. You can talk to Jaehyun, but not here and not now."</p><p>He gave up. Talking to and begging his mom is totally worthless. He remembered everything, now all he wanted is talk to Jaehyun.</p><p>After sending back to his apartment from the hospital, Taeyong was left alone. His parents are busy with the restaurant, his friends got their own work. And it's not like he needs to be taken care of anyway.</p><p>He also wanted to get this opportunity to meet Jaehyun, but how? Though they were together for 2 weeks, they didn't exchange numbers. The bus stop was just automatically their meet up place.</p><p>He's about to take a rest but a box caught his attention. It's the box where he put all the weird brown papers with fraction in it. He wanted to check the mailbox if he received a new one but his jaw dropped when he realized what it was.</p><p>Yuta was right, they were dates.</p><p>Dates when he sent letter for Jaehyun last year, does that mean.. Jaehyun was the one who was sending all these?</p><p>The last date he received was 5/7. He ran to his mailbox to see, they were all new and he quickly saw what he was looking for. He's expecting to see a date, but instead of 3-4 numbers.. he saw 8 numbers.</p><p>(02)736-183</p><p>It's probably Jaehyun's number!</p><p>Taeyong didn't care anymore, he started dialing the number while walking towards the bus stop. </p><p>The other line was ringing, he's a few meters away from the stop when Jaehyun answered his call. "Taeyong,"</p><p>He heard the deep whisper from the phone, but their eyes are locked together. Jaehyun's there, waiting at the bus stop like the usual.</p><p>"I'm sorry, love." Jaehyun uttered. "I'm so, so sorry."</p><p>Taeyong ended the call as he stomped towards him with a teary eye. "I hate you." he pouted a little while trying to glare at the man. "What are you even sorry for? You already explained your side why you left. Even if I was suffering in amnesia back then, you still explained yourself."</p><p>He remembered the pain from Jaehyun's voice that day and it hurts everytime he hears it over again ang again.</p><p>"I hid the truth from you, I made you like a fool. You didn't deserve that." Jaehyun smiled, but it was a painful one. </p><p>He slowly held Taeyong's cheeks to wipe his tears, Taeyong didn't even noticed he was already crying. "You did it for my sake. And I'm not mad, though I felt betrayed, but I'm not!" he insisted.</p><p>Jaehyun chuckled softly but the pain in his eyes were still there, "I'm really sorry."</p><p>"Stop saying sorry. Kiss me and do what you want." Taeyong avoided the other's gaze, trying to sound annoyed. </p><p>The man held both of his cheeks this time and gave him a quick peck. "I love you, I really do. I was an asshole for leaving you who doesn't deserve another chance. But I swear to God, to all the Gods out there- This time, I'll keep you, with me. Oh fuck- Love, I can't leave without you."</p><p>Taeyong burried his face to Jaehyun's shoulders, he's blushing hard cause of the words he just heard.</p><p>"Remember what you said on one of your letters for me?" Jaehyun abruptly opened up. "Which one?"</p><p>Jaehyun smiled, "You said you wrote a happy ending for your novel.. a happy ending we will never have." Taeyong nodded when he remembered it.</p><p>"You were wrong then. What happened to your first novel was what you wanted to happen to us, but the fate and destiny got a better plan for you and I." Jaehyun kissed Taeyong's forehead when he pulled away from the hug.</p><p>He slowly intertwined their fingers together, "Let's go for a walk?"</p><p>Taeyong nodded, "Just like before."</p><p>"And always."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not sure if the title and summary made sense but yeah, I tried. This is the original ending, nothing much more to explain or you guys still got a question? Feel free to ask :) And.. this is unedited. Expect typos and grammatical errors.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>